tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 27
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko - King Kai *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin *Antfish - Vegeta's Spirit Animal 'Orpheus' *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Bill Murray - Yamcha Music *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Kenji Yamamoto - Desperate Situation *Kenji Yamamoto - Bukimi na Shizukasa *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuki Kikuchi - Tenka Wakeme no Chou-Kessen *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Mishiranu Kyoui *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freezer VS Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Opponent, The Saiyan *The Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane References *The title is a reference to The Artist Formerly Known as Prince *Goku sings, "Put the lime in the coconut, and drink 'em both up" *World of Warcraft *Old Yeller Trivia *Vegeta reads the disclaimer for this episode. This makes him the first character to read it twice. Quotes :(Vegeta saves Gohan from Frieza's attack) :Krillin: I couldn't even follow that attack. It was almost instantaneous. :Vegeta: Yep, just gonna stand here and keep bein' awesome. :Piccolo: There's nothing we can do against that kind of power. :Vegeta: Uh, hello? Awesome. Right here. :Gohan: We're all gonna die! :Vegeta: You know what? All of you better duck. Because I'm about to turn left, and I don't wanna smack you with my dick. :Frieza: Oh look at you Vegeta, you're really going to fight me? Well not really fight, more like flailing angrily. :Vegeta: Make your jokes while you can Frieza! because I can now see the peak of your power! While I'm only beginning to tap into mine! :Frieza: I feel like we been here before. Have we been here before? :Vegeta:You see I've have finally realized the legend! :Frieza:'Oh my God! It is happening again! :'Vegeta:That's right! You're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore Frieza! I, Vegeta have finally become...The Legendary Super Saiyan! :Frieza: Ok Seriously? First off Super Saiyan, what is that? What even is that? I'll tell you what it is ,It's just some stupid legend passed by your filthy monkey ancestors around a camp fire like it was their own dung! Let me tell you Vegeta, I don't deal in legends,I deal in facts and here's a fact: by the end of this, you are going to be crying like a little...Bitch! :Vegeta: Bitch! You just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger! :Frieza: Oh for F@#k sake. ---- Vegeta: Yes! I have him on the ropes! All he can do is dodge me! Frieza: '(''Thinking to himself) God, Zarbon's dead. Dodria's dead. the Ginyus are dead, this is been one giant mess! It's just like the jockstrap incident and only now I don't have Ginyu around to dig the holes. :'Frieza:'So are we done playing children's game Vegeta or do I have to tickle you? Eh? Eh? Cuchie coo? Cuchie-Cuchie Cuchie coo? :'Vegeta:'I'm going to blow you up! We'll see how you stand to everything I've got! Take my Super Saiyan BLAST! (Fires a huge energy blast) :'''Frieza:(Thinking to himself) Oh, I should probably send the Ginyu's Family something. Perhaps a wine or giftbasket? (Kicks Vegeta's blast toward outer space) Or maybe giftbaskets with wine. :Vegeta:'W-what? How-How is that? God! :'Frieza: See? It's like I told you, Vegeta. Like a bitch. :Vegeta: (holding back tears) Shut up! :Frieza: Oh my god, you actually are crying. :Vegeta: (voice cracking) ''I'm not crying! I'm mad! :'Frieza:' Honestly, now I just feel bad. Usually I just blow up whatever's in my way but with you, I've gotten kind of attached. It's sort of like putting down Old Space Yeller. :'Krillin:' ''(off-screen) How is that a thing?! :Goku: So are you that "Freezer" guy? :Frieza: I am Lord Frieza, yes. :Goku: Awesome! I'mma deck you in the schnoz. :(Frieza drops Vegeta) :Vegeta: Ow. :Frieza: I'm sorry, that's a new one. Uh, who are you excatly? :Goku: I'm Goku. I'm insane. From Earth. :Frieza: (blank stare) :Vegeta: He means "Saiyan". :Frieza: 'Oh between you and the Namekian I think I lost my touch of genocide. :'Goku: (To Vegeta) What's wrong Vegeta? Did Freezer do this to you? :Frieza: Oh look! He's all concerned. I'm impressed Vegeta! You managed to make a friend. :Vegeta:(Weakily) Hate you. Hate you both. :Frieza: 'Unfortunately Vegeta and I were having a disagreement. He wanted himself to live and well I didn't. :'Goku: Why do you want to die? :Frieza: No! I-I meant I want him to die- :Goku: Is it cause you look weird? :Frieza: WHAT!? :Goku: Oh you know you got that big head, those weird lips and that tail. (Frieza gets angry and fires a beam at Goku and Goku deflects it) And you don't have ears. :Frieza: Ok no! (Fires multiple beams at Goku and Goku deflects them all) :Goku: And to top it all off, you're really kind of a jerk. :Frieza: And apparently this is now happening. ( To Vegeta) Vegeta Explain! (Vegeta laughs) What are you- :Vegeta: You see Frieza? You aren't dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore. :Frieza: (Angrily) Oh my God! :Vegeta: 'He has risen above and become a legend,the legend that you fear. He's become a Super Sai-(''Frieza fires a beam at Vegeta) YAN! ( Gets hit and falls down) :'''Goku: (Gasps) Vegeta! :Frieza: No,seriously you have no idea how old that got. : Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode